


Forget Me Not

by frost_mage



Series: Atomic Bouquet [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frost_mage/pseuds/frost_mage
Summary: She laid there on the musty mattress for hours, tracing over the same cracks in the ceiling over and over again before it bled together. It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was supposed to be heading to the park with her son and spouses and getting ready for Halloween. Now she was in the future, two hundred years late and covered in silvery names.
Relationships: Cait/Piper Wright, Female Sole Survivor & Piper Wright, Female Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor's Spouses, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Sturges, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Atomic Bouquet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

_Amelia was dazzled at first glance, the young woman in front of her had a spark in her eyes and mischief in her smile. The name, her name, on the slope of Amelia’s back prickled with phantom touches and toe-curling excitement. Yet they were just standing there in the middle of a cafe, Amelia still holding her soulmate’s order and holding up the line. The woman laughed quietly and a pink flush spread across Amelia’s cheeks._

_"Hello soulmate, can I have my order please?" she smiled._

_"Y-yes. Sorry! Next in line please!" Amelia remarked and shoved her soulmate's order into her waiting hands and grabbed the next coffee order._

_Her new soulmate didn't leave though, she sat patiently in a sunny corner of the little cafe and waited for her she assumed. Well she shouldn't assume anything, she could be waiting for anybody, another soulmate perhaps or boyfriend, girlfriend?Any type of friend? She probably won't like her anyways, Amelia will just open her mouth and say something foolish and that will be the end of that._

_A brush of calm prickled down her back, Amelia risked a glance at her whatever she was to her and saw concern in those warm brown eyes. Her ears heated in embarrassment, she needed to get this soul bond under control, of course her soulmate could feel her impending panic attack. She was doing a stellar job on first bond impressions. When her shift had ended she fiddled with her apron awkwardly, stalling for the inevitable. The powdered sugar covering her apron bunched in her hands, flecks of white smudged over her freckles._

_The soft tapping of her soulmates shoes stopped in front of her. Amelia looked up and saw her caramel skinned soulmate with legs that went on for days._

_"Hi, my name is Sonia Ybarra, it's nice to finally met you." the woman smiled extending her hand out to Amelia, her name heated on the slope of Amelia's back._

_"Amelia." she muttered back nervously, weakly taking Sonia's hand._

_Sonia's smile softened, "I know it's rude to ask, but am I your first soul bond? You have that vibe about you."_

_Amelia nodded her head, "I'm not sure what to do with this. I..I don't know what all this means like I know it means we're a match for each other but I'm not...:"_

_"It can be whatever you want it to be. If you want to be friends, if you want to be more, or if you never want to see me again then we can do that. I want you to be comfortable with this relationship whatever it turns out to be." Sonia replied simply._

_Amelia mulled it over it couldn't be that simple could it?_

_"Hmmm, I'm feeling hungry, are you hungry? There's a good Chinese place down the block if you want to talk about this more?" Sonia smiled at her. But the bond told another story , while Sonia might have experience in wielding the soul bond, a trickle of clammy nervousness bled it's way through her mask of confidence._

_"I could eat." Amelia smiled back shyly._

_The smile Sonia gave her was worth every moment of bumbling nervousness._

* * *

_When she stumbled into Malcolm's life, she was semi-ready for the soulbond impressions. Amelia leaned heavily on Sonia's shoulder, gritting her teeth as her ankle throbbed and it should not be bending that way. The single dinner she had with the Cuban woman turned into late night texting, movies, and pseudo-dating._

_"Let's go ice-skating! It'll be fun!" Amelia sassed. Her ankle was not having any fun whatsoever at it's current angle!_

_The small jingle of the door opening allowed them into the small homey clinic, the long counter dominated the space, the soft blue and green Eliasson and Son sign hung proudly on the wall behind it. A small play area sat snug in corner with heavily cushioned wicker chairs huddled against the walls._

_Sonia plopped Amelia down in one of the chairs and strode up to counter to tap on the small bell. She glanced back at Amelia guiltily, an I'm so sorry whispered down Amelia's back. She turned back to the counter when she saw the examination room's door open up. "Jonah! I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but I was wondering if you could do me a...personal favor?"_

_"WIth you, Detective Ybarra, everything is a personal favor." an older man exclaimed as he stepped out of the exam room._

_Amelia didn't even look glance at them, something was wrong with her wrist; it tingled like it was beginning to go numb with sparks of discomfort. Did she break her wrist too when she fell? She fell hard on the ice even attempted to catch herself but she didn't think she feel that hard. She yanked her gray glove off the same time the examination door opened again. Dark spidery words bloomed across her wrist , she watched in wonder as they curved their way across her skin, Malcolm Eliasson stood out against her veins._

* * *

It’s been two days since her escape from the Vault. The first day she spent well, wallowing in grief and pain. Her soul bonds  _ ached _ , she heard stories that when a soulmate died or if they were in unimaginable pain it would bled over to their soulmates. But she never ever heard of this pain, she wasn’t just feeling the pain of losing Malcolm and Sonja but all of them. When she finally slipped off that damned vault suit, she saw dozens of silvered names littered across her body. Names that lived and died while she slept in the ice, now she was going through all of it at once. Not to mention the  _ other _ names, the dark inkblots among silver blurs and muted freckles. 

The dark name on her ankle,  _ Robert Joseph MacCready _ , was a sharp pain that made her stomach ache as if it was empty, that no matter how much she ate it would still linger in the background.

In the crook of her left hand between her pointer finger and her thumb was more of a serial number than a name,  _ M7-97.  _ She tried not to focus on that one too much, she made that mistake and the wind was taken from her lungs and her body ached as if she was hit by a car.

_ Piper Wright _ was flowing down the slope of her neck to her right shoulder, from what Amelia got from her it was muted as if she were farther away than the other two or wasn’t in as intense pain for which Amelia was thankful. 

She was loath to admit it but her favorite name at this point was the name obscured by the other silvered names, the only part of it she could barely make out was  _ Jo- _ , that one she was outright clinging too. Blissful numbness bled from it, it almost smothered the pain of the others but she took it. When she first snatched onto the feeling for a single moment, she felt surprise from the other side of the bond and then the numbness swept both of them away. 

The small scribbled name on her chest was the one that got to close, she felt them the minute she left the vault. They were a bloom of surprised warmth and curiosity then she pushed a wave of rage and rejection and it became a void of anything; no pain, no worry, nothing. 

After Codsworth’s prompting on the fourth day she was up and about, looting her neighbor’s homes, fixing fences, gathering supplies before her descent into Concord. Currently she was wrestling with the concept of building a well. She struck literal gold when she broke into the local neighborhood apocalypse informant's basement. The tattered schematics of a do-it-yourself-well was a god-send and placed reverently on the rusted remains of her car under a hammer paperweight. The glaring sun beat down on her neck, her pilfered leather jacket long abandoned on the car. 

“Mum? If you require more water, another has just been made.” Codsworth announced, his wheering parts a quiet hum in the background.

“In a minute Cods, let me figure this out first.” Amelia grunted as the sweat slicked wrench slipped out of grasp and changed against the bare metal of the well. 

“As you wish, Mum.” he replied floating away in the remains of their house.

The wrench had almost clenched the two pieces together when her hand spasmed and the wrench went flying into the yard. It was the type of spasm that occurred when you held something for too long. She glanced down at her left hand, the glaring black  _ M7-97 _ shouting at her, for her. If she focused on it, her hand began to cramp the muscles screaming for being held this way for to long, her lungs burned,and wherever they were it was clammy and damp. Her fingers tightening around a phantom object, the tinge of fear and paranoia bleeding through the bond.  _ If I drop my gun, we’re all dead. We have to keep moving. I’m responsible for them. They are my team and half of them are already dead.  _

“Um, are you alright Mum?” Codsworth’s voice shook her out of the link. The heat of the sun returned, and oxygen filled her lungs. The winking shine of the rusted wrench greeted her from across the yard.

“Can I...can I please have that water now?” she asked, catching her breath. 

“Why of course Mum! If you were just dehydrated all you had to do was simply ask!” 

The well did not get done today. 


	2. I Get A Kick Out Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia fights a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Amelia’s form is flung onto the wet pavement, the breath punched out of her. The screeching of the metal drowned out Preston's shouts. Her head throbbed from banging against the tough leather lining of the helmet.

"COME ON, GET UP!" A beam of red light shoots over her prone form, and the ground shakes from a roar.

The stiffened joints locked and squealed against moving, one hand going down on the pavement then pushing up on her knees up, up, up. Another red beam shoots overhead, raindrops shimmered red on her HUD. The minigun she ripped off the vertibird lays forgotten against a sagging sandbag wall, the dog huddled in a doorway barking.

Someone screams further down the street into the vast darkness, lightning streaks across the sky and Amelia sees a nightmare. Curved horns, glittering scales, blood dripping from it's maw, and a pale limb is held in its claws. An arm. It's so focused on its prey, it forgot her. She glances at the minigun. It was just a few feet away, she could get it.

She takes a step then another, she was so close to it. Something cracked under her foot, a pipe pistol from the raiders earlier. Thunder rolls overhead and the monster shifts its gaze to her, she runs for the gun and the monster runs for her. The sandbag wall bursts apart when she yanks up the minigun, sand and rain clouding her HUD. Another red beam shoots into the darkness lighting up the monster running on all fours. She starts the spin sequence, and the monster swipes at her; her armor shreds like tissue paper under its claws. Preston shouts from the distance and she falls hard on the pavement, the minigun still spinning off bullets veering up it’s spray up the body of the deathclaw.

The monster wails, blood spewing from it’s left eye. A red beam hits straight on one of it’s curved horns, breaking it straight off. It lunges onto Amelia, it’s long clawed arm pulled back for another swipe, and she pulls the minigun up again pointing the barrel at the deathclaw’s stomach, a red beam hits true onto the forehead of the monster and it shudders as it falls heavily onto Amelia’s frame. The minigun’s spin sequence came to an empty halt.

Amelia took a gasping breath, the shredded metal pieces protecting her stomach caught onto the fabric of her vault suit. The corpse of the deathclaw pressed her heavily onto the pavement, blood from it’s eye socket mixed with the sand and rain on her HUD. She could hear Preston’s shouts for her from the balcony and she gritted her teeth.

“I can’t get up!” she cried, and the slam of the door answered her.

The dog ran out from his hiding spot to investigate her, whimpering at her prone form. He grabbed a hold of the deathclaw’s wrist in his jaws and jerked it towards him. She choked back a sob as tears formed in her eyes. Now, when there wasn’t a literal monster beating her to death, she could feel them; all of them. The name on her ankle was trying to get her to stand up and run away, aggravation and fear bled from it. The bond on her hand kept it curled around the handle of the minigun; do not drop it again,keep it steady. Her shoulder bond threw her concern, _Are_ _you_ _alright_? _Are_ _you_ _alive_? The mottled bond, raged against her, _Where_ _are_ _you_? _I_ _will_ _come_ _help_ _you_ , _you_ _just_ _need_ _to_ _tell_ _me where you are_!. The one on her chest was for a single moment pure relief before it faded, muted void.

It was too much, all of it was just too much, she almost died from a fucking mutated gecko, and now she was going to be crushed under it’s corpse. Her vision started to dim, the snout of the deathclaw pressed against her helmet.

“Oh my god, Amelia!”Preston shouted as he crashed out of the museum, his small group of settlers following after him.

“We gotta get this thing off of her. Does your core still got some juice in it?”the man in overalls asked her.

She felt them pull on the deathclaws corpse and she felt the shards of the metal frame press more into her stomach. “No. Wait.” she gasped out.

They pulled again and something ripped open the suit, and she was gone.

* * *

When someone is born, their soulmate’s name can form somewhere on their body. It can mean a variety of things, that the person can be their platonic soulmate, a romantic soulmate, or even just a sexual match. It’s up to the matched people to define their relationship to what they want it to be. Soul bonds can continue to form throughout a lifetime, names forming under intensely close relationships, names forming in close proximity to someone. When the bond first forms, soulmates can get soul impressions from each other. Impressions can either be general emotions but there are people who have better experience with them and can have whole conversations through their bonds. When a person dies though their name will fade from black to silver. 

Amelia could never get the handle of that, she could send emotions or sometimes tastes but she could never send words. She didn’t know why she couldn’t, Sonja and Malcolm could have full conversations when from across the city and all she could do was send a feeling and maybe a faint taste memory she had for lunch. But that never stopped her from reaching through the bonds for them, just knowing they were on the other end was enough for her. 

She reached across for Malcolm, sending tired affection and was met violently with a wall. She frowned and pressed against it gently, that was strange. He never blocked her this vehemently like this, even when he was deployed they were able to send faint words or emotions to each other but never like this. She pressed a little firmly, her feelings bouncing back towards her. Amelia reached frantically for Sonja, wanting reassurance and affection and _for once can you feel my words where are you? I love you, I love you, answer me please._

She sobbed with relief when reassurance reached to her, Sonja was there, it was going to be ok everything-

_I’m sorry, I’m not who you want me to be. I’m so sorry._

* * *

Amelia woke with a start, tears streaming down her face as she recoiled from the other connection.A hand fell onto her shoulder and she flinched away from it.

“Hey kid, do you know where you are?” the woman asked, leaning back in her red chair.

She glanced around; the faded blue of a fireplace, the doorless entry to their carport, a paneless window with a sagging stereo system underneath it. She gripped the leather cushions underneath her as she stifled a sob.

“My house.” Amelia sniffled, as she wiped the tears of her face.

The older woman sighed, “KId, I can see you're still hurting from all this. What you’ve been through already, not a lot of people can handle to lose their soulmate, but you’ve lost soulmates over two hundred years. I saw you leave that ice box in a vision but you have a long road ahead of you still.”

Amelia struggled to sit up, the sharp ache in her stomach took her breath away. “My husband was murdered and my wife didn’t make it into our vault. Our son was kidnapped. I’m trying to find him. Please can you help me?”

The older woman nodded, “ You’re a woman out of time, out of hope. But you haven’t lost everything yet. I see your son’s energy, he’s alive.”

“Where? Where’s Shaun?” Amelia gasped. 

“I’m sorry kid but the Sight doesn’t always give me a clear picture. I just know he is alive. But I know where you can go to get more help. The biggest town in the Commonwealth, Diamond City.”

“Then that’s where I need to go.” Amelia moved to get off the couch when the woman gently nudged her back down. 

“No offense kid. But we kind of had to drag you out half dead of a metal suit. Rest tonight, Diamond City will still be there.” The woman replied, gently laying a moth-eaten blanket over Amelia. 

Amelia huffed out a sigh as the woman dimmed the light of the lantern on the end table next to her and sunk back into her red armchair in silence. She looked up at the tiles, she counted a day ago. A faint more cautious bloom of curiosity whispered against her. She brought her hand to her chest as if to touch the bond there and dropped it immediately to her side. Amelia closed her eyes to force herself to go back to sleep. _I'm sorry too_ , she whispered.

She swore she felt a ghost of a smile as she drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so long, I ending up redoing it three times and then leaving it be for a while. The tags might change in the future, I have a loose outline for this thing and I feel it might go a different direction than planned. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, please give me advice! Have a nice day!


End file.
